battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Welcome Back
BFDIA 6 is a future episode of Battle for Dream Island Again. It was supposed to be released on September 1, 2013, but has not yet been released. This is currently the longest hiatus in BFDI history, with a length of 3 years. The main reason why it was not released was because of school, followed by their AdSense account (the income of profits via Google from YouTube videos) being banned on March 6, 2014. However, as of June 14, 2016, it was unbanned. BFDIA 6 has now been confirmed to return on September 1, 2016. Updates It was confirmed that Cary and Michael have both returned to the community as of March 2015. Cary finished Algicosathlon, started The Amazing Marble Race Season 3, and is actively posting new TWoW videos on his channel; Michael on the other hand is actively responding to tweets and posting videos on Zack Bone Productions.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sS2FjtYVBf4https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tZEw3YE5KpQ Cary states in the video "Bring BFDI 1 Part 2 Back", that BFDIA is not dead, but he and Michael have been constantly thinking about how to revive it. On March 3, 2016, Michael created and uploaded a video named "Why We've Had to Stop Animating on YouTube ". It explained that their AdSense account was terminated for unknown reasons on March 6, 2014, destroying their profit income; the end result was that they could not continue BFDIA anymore. Michael did state that they don't just make videos because of the money, it was for everyone to enjoy. However, without money being earned to make a living, BFDIA could not continue at that point. On May 7, 2016, Michael revealed on a livestream that BFDIA 6's basis is about Yoyleberries and the secrets of BFDI, and he said that he and Cary are aiming to release it in summer 2016. This was confirmed by a reply on Twitter that he sent out on May 10.Jacknjellify on Twitter On June 14, 2016, Michael and Cary revealed on Twitter that their AdSense account was unbanned, allowing them to receive profits from videos again. They released a slideshow speculating the possible cause of the original AdSense termination the same day.http://htwins.net/traffic This virtually guarantees that BFDIA 6 will be released. On July 10, 2016, Michael tweeted a countdown timer for the next episode of BFDIA, showing the amount of days (which were hidden), hours, minutes, seconds and milliseconds until the next episode. The amount of days was likely left out on purpose. The countdown timer can now be found here. On July 21, 2016, Michael said in a tweet that there will be an 80-second BFDIA animation made as an announcement video coming on Saturday morning (July 23, 2016). On July 23, 2016, the animation (named BFDI Is Back) was released, implying that BFDIA 6 is releasing on September 1, 2016 at 8AM PDT. And "the book" says the slug is coming on that date, so possibly the title of the episode is "The Slug." On August 23, 2016, a video was uploaded that included unused BFDIA 6 scenes. It seems that the plot of these deleted scenes them staying and living in Yoyleland. We also hear new voices for the characters. Gelatin's OMG moment is also heard as "Oh my Collagen". On August 30, 2016, a video named "Coming Thursday" was uploaded to JacknJellify's channel, the video starts with an audio clip from the first BFDIA 6 deleted scene while looking at the timer for the Wikia Battle of Foods, another audio clip plays where a metal version of Firey's announcer is dropped into the water, Pin then asks if it is the original announcer Firey's announcer then impersonates the original announcer Ruby then tells Pin that she gave Firey's announcer a yoyleberry, Pin then asks if she can get her limbs back and the Announcer says that it would be cheating. The video then ends. Trivia * This is the second in object show history to have a two-year long hiatus, beaten by another object show called "Mystique Island", where Announcer and Rocky can be seen in. * The reason why BFDIA 6 suffered a delayed release was due to issues pertaining to AdSense and Google's lack of communication of what the original issue was. * About one hundred parodies of BFDIA 6 were released on YouTube. * W.O.A.H. Bunch will be the largest team now due to Pencil's FreeSmart team (7 compared to Team No-Name's 6), if no switches occur. * Since the New Year of 2016, BFDI had its 6th birthday and it's also the second time that the BFDI anniversary video will be delayed. ** The first time that happened was when the "Thanks for 4 years!" video was uploaded on their channel a day after January 1st, 2014. ** This has been the first time that a BFDI anniversary video was never made and it was the 5th anniversary that was missed. * Jacknjellify has another channel named Zack Bone Productions, and one of their videos about old Stagecast SIMS, you can pause in the beginning and see a folder named "BFDI", with the date modified 12/17/2015, which proved that either BFDIA 6 or a special animation was being worked on. * Cary did almost all of the animation, but Michael did all of the audio, the new intro for BFDIA, and had lots more schoolwork. Animating started on August 17th, 2016. (Source: Cary chatting on TWOW Central Discord) Spoilers Note: Don't read this section or below section if you don't like spoilers. * Puffball will be eliminated with 1,455 dislikes (a new record), due to her traitorous act in BFDIA 5e. Since then, voters wanted to teach her a lesson. ** This episode is the first episode where Team No-Name is up for elimination and Puffball won't win the prize. ** Golf Ball will be the last female contestant on Team No-Name. * Firey will win the prize with 1012 likes. * Puffball has the same amount of elimination votes as Box from Inanimate Insanity II. Speculations * Since W.O.A.H Bunch and FreeSmart fell from the summit of Yoyle Mountain, the episode's beginning will most likely take place in Yoyleland. * Team No-Name will have a major disadvantage because they can't fly with Puffball anymore. * Book and Ice Cube might join Pencil's alliance because Bubble and Match were not just eliminated, but they were also disqualified from the game. * The Laser Powered Teleportation Device may appear in the episode, because the Sender Scoop Thrower can't launch Puffball to the Tiny Loser Chamber inside the Locker of Losers, as she could fly over it. * All Team No-Name members (except Puffball) are probably currently dead. They were all eaten by a Fish Monster in the previous episode. The HPRC was never used afterwards. That means they probably will not appear when BFDIA 6 comes out. * The HPRC is stuck in Yoyleland due to the glue coming out of the FreeSmart Supervan, meaning it may not return to Goiky with the contestants, so Team No-Name will have to be recovered in Yoyleland. Sources Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Future Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Not yet released Category:BFDIA 6